Paphiopedilum micranthum
| wikispecies = Paphiopedilum micranthum | commons = Paphiopedilum micranthum | itis = | ncbi = }} 'Пафиопедилюм мелкоцветковый ( ) — вид многолетних наземных трявянистых растений из рода Пафиопедилюм семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Синонимы * Paphiopedilum micranthum subsp. eburneum Fowlie, Orchid Digest 57: 186 (1993). * Paphiopedilum micranthum var. alboflavum Braem, Leafl. Schlechter Inst. 1: 4 (1994). * Paphiopedilum micranthum var. glanzeanum O.Gruss & Roeth, Orchidee (Hamburg), Suppl. 2: 16 (1994). * Paphiopedilum micranthum f. alboflavum (Braem) Braem in G.J.Braem, C.O.Baker & M.L.Baker, Gen. Paphiopedilum Nat. Hist. Cult. 1: 91 (1998). * Paphiopedilum micranthum f. glanzeanum (O.Gruss & Roeth) O.Gruss & Roeth, Caesiana 12: 59 (1999). * Paphiopedilum globulosum Z.J.Liu & S.C.Chen, Acta Phytotax. Sin. 40: 366 (2002). * Paphiopedilum micranthum var. oblatum Z.J.Liu & J.Yong Zhang, Acta Phytotax. Sin. 40: 369 (2002). Этимология Видовое название происходит от греческих слов "mikrotes", которое можно перевести, как "мелкий" и "anthos" — цветок. Вероятно, растение описывалось по экземпляру в стадии бутонизации и реальные размеры цветка на момент описания не были известны. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках обычно используется научное название . Английское название — The Tiny Flowered Paphiopedilum. История описания Обнаружен на известняковых скалах в провинции Юньнань. Описан китайскими ботаниками Tang & Wang в Acta Phytotaxinomica Sinica, 1: 56 (1951). В 1982 году более 35000 растений было экспортировано через Гонконг в США. Природные разновидности * Paphiopedilum micranthum fma. glanzeanum (Gruss et Roeth, in Die Orchidee, Beiheft 2: 16-24 (1994)) Gruss et Roeth in Caesiana 12: 60 (1999)видовой очерк на сайте Slipperorchids — альбиносная форма, красный цвет отсутствует. Биологическое описание Побег симподиального типа. Стебель практически полностью скрыт основаниями 3-5 листьев. Ризома короткая, 2-3 мм в диаметре и до 25 см длиной. Листья овально-элептические 5-12 (редко 15) см длиной и 1,5-2см шириной, тёмно-зеленые с мраморным рисунком. Цветонос одиночный, одноцветковый, 9-25 см в длину. Цветки 7-10 см в диаметре. Обратная сторона сепалий часто имеет тёмно-фиолетовые пятна, в то время как лицевая сторона менее примечательная, зеленовато-белого к розоватому цвета с небольшим количеством фиолетовых прожилок. Петалии у лучших клонов – практически круглые с яркой тёмно-фиолетовой или фуксийной сеткой. Парус маленький, плоский, вертикальный, имеет округлую с небольшим заострением вершину. Губа непропорционально крупная, белая с розовым оттенком, может быть как гладкой, так и бугристой. Стаминодий жёлтый с небольшим крапом. Хромосомы: 2n = 26 Возможно, экземпляры с очень крупными цветками являются полиплоиднымиEng-Soon Teoh. Orchids of Asia. Marshall Cavendish, 2005. Ареал, экологические особенности Юго-западный Китай и северо-западной Вьетнам (Cao Bang, Ha Giang, Tuyen Quang). Литофит. Населяет затенённые местообитания в расщелинах известняковых скал в лесахвидовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia на высотах от 300 до 1600 метров над уровнем моряна сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden.. рН субстрата 6.68-8.65. В местах естественного произрастания вида с января по март сухой сезон, температура воздуха 8-12°C, с возможными ночными заморозками до −2 °C. С апреля по сентябрь-октябрь, дождливый сезон. Температура 18-20°C. Максимальная температура летом 28-30°C. Цветёт в природе с марта по май.Slipper Orchids of Vietnam: With an Introduction to the Flora of Vietnam. Leonid Averyanov, Phillip Cribb, Carol Woodin, Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew. Royal Botanic Gardens, 2003 Относится к числу охраняемых видов (I приложение CITES). В результате фрагментации среды обитания из-за уничтожения лесов Paphiopedilum micranthum имеет относительно низкий уровень генетического разнообразия. Недавние исследования показали, что пригодные для обитания районы в Китае были серьёзно нарушены. В результате, количество и размеры популяций Paphiopedilum micranthum значительно сократилась.A Preliminary Study on Conservation Genetics of an Endangered Orchid (Paphiopedilum micranthum) From Southwestern China. Ang Li, Yi-bo Luo and Song Ge. 2001 Paphiopedilum micranthum произрастает рядом с несколькими обильно цветущими видами Рододендронов. Несмотря на разнообразие насекомых, фактической деятельности опылителей не наблюдается, успешность опыления цветков меньше 1 %Harold Koopowitz. Tropical Slipper Orchids: Paphiopedilum and Phragmipedium Species and Hybrids. Timber Press, 2007. В культуре Температурная группа — зимой умеренная, летом тёплая. Для успешного цветения обязателен перепад температур день/ночь в 5-8°С и снижение температуры в зимний период. Относительная влажность воздуха в летний период 60-80 %. Paphiopedilum micranthum является кальцефилом, поэтому в грунт желательно добавление известняковой гальки.Кальцефилы — представители рода Пафиопедилюм Частота полива должна быть подобрана таким образом, чтобы субстрат внутри горшка успевал почти полностью просохнуть, но не успел высохнуть полностью. Для успешного роста Paph. micranthum требует более яркого света, чем многие пафиопедилюмы, особенно в зимние месяцы. Культура Paph. micranthum на сайте orchidweb.com. Информацию о субстратах см.: Paphiopedilum. Активно используется в гибридизации. Некоторые известные первичные гибриды (грексы) Примечания Литература * Gruss O, 2006, 2007, Anmerkungen zu Paphiopedilum micranthum f. glanzeanum (Gruss et Roeth) Gruss et Roeth. Orchidee 57. (6): 702—706. * Huynh Thi Thu Hue, Nguyen Hai Ha, Nguyen Huy Hoang, Dang Van Hanh, Nong Van Hai, Le Tran Binh, 2003, Tach dong va xac dinh trinh tu gien 18S rARN cua hai loai lan hai Paphiopedilum helenae va Paphiopedilium micranthum. (Cloning and sequencing of the 18S-rRNA gene from Paphiopedilum helenae and Paphiopedilium micranthum.) J. Biol. (Vietnam) 25. (1): 35 — 38 * Cribb P, Luo YB, Siu G, 2002, Paphiopedilum micranthum in north-east Guizhou, a significant range extension. Orchid Rev. 110. (1243): 40 — 43 * Cribb P, Luo YB, Siu G, 2002, Neueste Beobachtungen an Paphiopedilum emersonii und Paphiopedilum micranthum in der Provinz Guizhou, China. J. Orchideenfreund 9. (2): 105—116 * Cribb PJ, Luo YB, McGough N, Siu LP, 1999, Paphiopedilum micranthum in south-west China. Orchid Rev. 107. (1227): 148—152 * Braem GJ, 1994, Studies in the genus Paphiopedilum: 1. A spectacular variety of Paphiopedilum micranthum Tang et Wang. Leafl. Schlechter Inst. no.1. 3 — 4 * Gruss O, Roth J, 1994, Paphiopedilum micranthum Tang et Wang var. glanzeanum Gruss et Roeth var. nov. Eine neue Varietat von Paphiopedilum micranthum. A new variety of Paphiopedilum micranthum. Orchidee Suppl.2. 15 — 24 * Fowlie JA, 1993, China: awash in the bitter sea: part 10. A trip to the Yunnan-Guangxi frontier to study a new subspecies of Paphiopedilum micranthum and the discovery of a new species of Vanda. Orchid Dig. 57. (4): 183—188 * Gruss O, 1992, Paphiopedilum micranthum T. Tang et F.T. Wang 1951. Orchidee 43. (6): centre page pullout pp.709 – 710 * Koopowitz H, Hasegawa N, 1992, Paphiopedilum × fanaticum: the natural hybrid between Paphiopedilum malipoense and Paphiopedilum micranthum. Orchid Advocate 18. (2): 48-51 * Fowlie JA, 1989, China: awash in the bitter sea: part 3. The habitat of Paphiopedilum micranthum amongst limestone on the southeast border of the Guizhou Plateau. Orchid Dig. 53. (3): 132—139 * Eng-Soon Teoh. Orchids of Asia. Marshall Cavendish, 2005 ISBN 9812610154 * Harold Koopowitz. Tropical Slipper Orchids: Paphiopedilum and Phragmipedium Species and Hybrids. Timber Press, 2007 ISBN 088192864X Ссылки * * видовой очерк на сайте Slipperorchids * видовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * * на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden. Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Юго-Восточной Азии